strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryo (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-|Passive= Ice Drake |-|E Ability= Icy Monarch |-|Z Ability= Cold Front |-|X Ability= Frostfang |-|C Ability= Dry Ice |-|V Ability= Savage Wrath Tips and Trivia *Cryo's weapon is named "Drake Claw." *While Cryo is in Icy Monarch, all of his moves except for the ultimate cost no mana. Cold Front and Frostfang also have shorter cooldowns while Dry Ice still has the same cooldown. *The Drakes blink their eyes. *Cryo is a prefix that means cold or freezing (i.e., cryogenics). *In the winter version of sandy dunes, there are two drakes in the map, on the fountains. *The freezing stack sometimes will glitch over 6 stacks,which makes Frostfang deal massive damage at once. *For some reason, Cryo cannot be pummeled by Barbarian. *Cryo is one of the only locked classes. *Cryo was exploited before the release with Grand, Major, and sometimes Dynamence. Strategies *Using Ice Monarch helps gather more frost when attacking an opponent, so early game this is usually the best way to survive until late game and make more drakes faster. *When you have drakes spawned, using the final attack on the click combo is a good way to keep distance and kite enemies. *Don't be afraid to use your drakes. Stacking freeze by using Dry Ice and Cold Front then using Frostfang can deal a lot of damage to enemies. *Entering Icy Monarch while Cold Front and Frostfang are on cooldown can speed up their cooldown. *If you need to run use Ice Monarch and Frostfang, however you can run away from them with Dry Ice too! *In team fight if you use Ice Monarch the other team and your team can't see your name which makes it confusing for the other team if your on their side. *If you have successfully defeated a enemy, hit their center piece of them to gain Frost while in Ice Monarch. *Cryo's 4th click combo when outside of Icy Monarch will be a close range Ice Blast, which knocks back. Your Ice Drakes will also shoot the nearest enemy within a certain range whenever you execute your 4th standard click combo. Timing your jump correctly while doing the Ice Blast will allow you to run from pursuers while having your drakes deal hit and run damage at the same time. *Use Dry Ice for classes that use projectiles, like Trooper, Vulca, and Nether, to block all projectiles in the range. *Use Savage Wrath at close range to deal a large amount of damage and apply freeze stacks. *Use Dry Ice without Icy Monarch to do great damage against rushers. Only use this when you have 3 drakes, or else you will have a problem. Don't lure them into the frost field, just let your ice drakes shoot at them. *Getting ice on an invisible Renegade reveals their location. They're invisible, but the ice isn't. *'Guide to killing any enemy with Cryo. 1.)' Wait until your mana charges to full, then put on the Drake Mask. 2.) Rush your opponent with Forward Claw and place down Dry Ice. 3.) '''Stay Mid range, relatively close but still not close enough for them to hit you, allowing you to sometimes kite inwards and hit them with Slashing Claw and your Icy Monarch Click Combo. '''DO NOT RUSH THEM! 4.) If you start losing mana, take off the mask and duck out for a bit, still staying mid-long range away and hitting them with your 4 click combo and Cold Front. If they come too close, threaten them with Ice Fang. This can go two ways. 5.1.) '''If your Ice Fang doesen't hit, continue to let your mana and frost charge, then repeat 1-4 until your target is below 40% or starts to run, then continue to step 6. '''5.2) '''If you hit your target with Ice Fang, Immediately put on your Mask, summon dry ice, and rush your opponent. The debuff you gave them should be enough for you to attack without much worry. '''6.) Your opponent will be weak, and will try to get away. Use Savage Wrath on them and finish them off. Weaknesses * Classes like Omega that have high defense and a shield to block Dry Ice can break Cryo down. * Although Dry Ice is very strong, Vulca can still destroy Cryo while inside it. Ranged attacks will be obsolete, but if Vulca can stay onto the Cryo and go ham with Power of Red, Red Imbue, and Red Field, then Cryo will fall. * Cyro is focused around debuffing and punishing people for falling into moves. In order to counter this, attempt to make them waste their moves, and try not to get too close. * A very skilled Nether can be a huge counter to Cryo. Frequently dashing and moving with Precise Hit while not jumping and Void Orb can help you to stay away, and that will most likely force the Cryo to use Icy Monarch and waste their mana. Remember to find an opportunity to strike Cryo, especially after they use Dry Ice. If caught in the fog, try to escape as fast as possible. Void Orb may help in this situation. Category:Mage Classes